Versus RP Race: Spirits
Race Spirits History Spirits have always been a highly believed thought before and after the destruction. Humans have always believed in various spirits that either caused them harm or helped them through their troubles, some spirits were given names and even given "life" in literature by pairing a fictional human figure and the spirit. After the opening of Pandora's Box, these spirits that truly existed in writing became a reality. Similar to how they were fantasized, Spirits, just like any other non human race began accepting human forms to help blend in and exist. The existance of these tangible spirits became discovered as the more benign spirits were true to their nature, helping hummanity to humans while the more malignant spirits only revealed themselves when on a rampage. Although only a few have revealed themselves, there are people who claim that being near certain people seems to make them feel lighter or heavier and bring them good or bad fortunes. Traits Cosmetic Spirits are formless beings, The only form they will take is the form of a human being, physical appearances are to ther own liking. When sprits are not shaped into their human form, they will simply appear like a small dark or light mass, not having much of a shape or form to them. *Hair Color: Varies from category, :: Benevolent Spirits: Most have a lighter or paler hair color, but not always. :: Malevolent Spirits: Most have dark or bold hair colors. *Eye Color: Variety *Skin Color: Variety *Average Height: Short; approximately 4 ft to appoximately 6 ft tall *Their human forms look as ordinary as human forms of other races and humans. Personality *Personality depends on what kind of spirit the individual is. *Majority of kind spirits keep to themselves and when interacting with humans may show benevolence towards them. Most of these spirits unwillingly will give anyone who interacts with them a slight stroke of good luck. Although most kind spirits do not mind humans, there are some who see humans as obstacles, believing humans are the causes of carelessness and destructions ie: deforestation, pollution, etc *Unlike kind spirits, dark spirits tend to only "tolerate" humans. They do not have much of an opinion towards humans due to their selfishness and lack of consideration for other things. Unwillingly, those who interact with one of these spirits will recieve a slight case of bad luck. Their selfishness causes them to make mild trouble for others for the sake of their own entertainment. *Spirits normally tend not to fight or get involved with heated complications due to the fact that the use of their abilitiies can alter or damage the balance that already exists. Due to this reason, they mostly try to get away with fighting as little as possible. Abilities *Ability to shift into a Human form *Only human form *Depending on spirit, they are able to manipulate the matter temporarily and slightly. (ie: wind spirit: can produce strong gusts of wind towards target, not create hurricanes) *Note Spirits are not meant to be a race of serious fighters. Don't over do attacks. Race Specialties Spirits are known for both good and bad luck. In addition, some have specialties to them that allow them to control various aspects. Ex: weather oriented spirits will be able to control weather, nature oriented spirits, controlling aspects of nature, disease oriented spirits controlling diseases, etc Available Spirits *Death's Spirit :: A variety of spirits are categorized under Death's spirit. these spirits exist with the intent to try to cause any shape or form of complications. Some created issues can be as simple as an argument or as severe as creating an individual into a murderer. posession of one of these spirits can cause the victim to feel, fear, lust, jealousy, rage, pride, greed, gluttony, sloth, and even hallucinations of nightmares or in worst cases, suicide. :: Contact or encounters with this spirit often results in a mild case of bad luck. :: *Fire Spirit :: Fire spirits posess firey tempers and posess abilities to manipulate fire. :: They are capable of creating fire out of thin air and can use this ability in combative scenarios. :: *Light Spirit :: Light spirits posess very calm and warm personalities and posess abilities of creating light :: Light spirits are generalized as one of the calmest spirits, and often use their abilities in defensive ways of escape :: *Water Spirit :: Water spirits posess a variety of calm to loud personalities, posessing abilities of controlling water :: Water spirits exist harmoniously with Sirens, and are responsible for the normal flow of water. :: *Air Spirit :: Air spirits have a very flowing personality and posess abilities to work with air :: Air spirits exist harmoniously with Harpies, and are responsible for wind. :: *Earth Spirit :: Earth spirits are known for their grounded and almost shy personality, they are able to manipulate earth/ground :: Earth spirits are responsible for the movement and formation of land. the ability to manipulate land can be used to their advantage in combative situations. :: *Dark Spirit :: Not to be mistakened with evil, Dark spirits have very independant personalities and have abilities to control shadows :: Dark spirits are also one of the calmer spirits and are often mistaken for evil spirits. Dark spirits tend to shy away from most contact. :: *Forest Spirit :: Forest Spirits are similar to earth spirits but have more interests with the plants and trees that grow. :: Forest spirits exist harmoniously with Animalians as the two provide protection for one another. :: *River Spirit :: River spirit acts as a guardian of certain rivers they are assigned to. here they exist to try to keep their homes as clean and undisturbed as possible. their abilities are similar to that of a water spirit. :: *Rain Spirit :: Rain spirits are responsible for what they are named after, rain. Some of the strongest spirits are known to cause monsoons at will, but most remain at the level of creating the ocassional rainstorm. :: *Luck Spirit :: The luck spirit is a spirit that focuses on sharing its luck with those who it believes are deserving. :: *Snow Spirit :: Snow spirits are responsible for the creation of snow and often only appear during the winter season. they posess the ability to freeze water, compress snow, and this ability is used towards their combative skills. :: *Garden Spirit :: The Garden spirit is closely linked with the season of spring, as they use their skills to produce plants and flowers. their abilities of producing/growing plants and flowers are used towards their combative skills. :: *Animal Spirit :: Animal spirits focus mainly on the animals, this includes having a love for animals, taking care of and healing the wounded. Animalians and Elves are able to get along with this spirit. :: *Sun Spirit :: The Sun spirit is one of the oldest spirits as it is also seen as "life", providing light for living things to flourish. :: *Moon Spirit :: The Moon spirit is the second of the oldest spirits and is also viewed as "end" as its encounter usually means the end of the day. :: Approval (Admins will fill this out once they decide to approve your Race) Category:Information Category:Races Category:Spirits